1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus includes: a paper feeding unit transporting a sheet; a plurality of photoconductors capable of carrying a toner image thereon; a transfer belt unit having a transfer belt which has a transporting surface facing each of the photoconductors and circulates; and a pair of metal frames facing each other in a width direction parallel to rotational centers of the photoconductors.
Each of the photoconductors and the transfer belt unit are located between both the metal frames. One end of the paper feeding unit in the width direction is screwed to a front end edge of the one metal frame, and the other end of the paper feeding unit in the width direction is screwed to a front end edge of the other metal frame, and thereby the paper feeding unit is positioned relative to both the metal frames.
In this image forming apparatus, when the paper feeding unit transports a sheet and the sheet passes through on the transporting surface, each of the photoconductors rotates while making a contact with the sheet. Then, the transfer belt transfers the toner image carried on each of the photoconductors onto the sheet being transported. As above, this image forming apparatus forms an image on the sheet.